


Don't Mention It

by linksugiecookerneal



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Comfort, M/M, Mostly friends, Rhett needs a hug, could be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksugiecookerneal/pseuds/linksugiecookerneal
Summary: Rhett's had a rough week and doesn't want to let on how much it's bothering him.





	Don't Mention It

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing that I saw on Tumblr that had me too inspired to do my job at work. Thanks to catboylink for fixing all of my mistakes. And there were a lot of mistakes.

Rhett could count on one hand the number of times people had seen him cry, at least as an adult. He prided himself on the fact that he could keep his emotions in check out of the privacy of his own bedroom. Right now, though, as he sped down the road in an attempt to get back to his dorm, he could feel himself cracking. This week had been rough. He had 3 important tests, all of which he felt like he failed, and a 20-page paper. On top of it all, tonight of all nights, he caused the team to lose their game. Not just any game. In the biggest game of the year, he lost the ball with 5 seconds left in the last quarter and lost the entire game for them. He ruined everything.  
He hastily parked his car and stomped into the building, sniffing away the tingle in the end of his nose that he knew always resulted in tears. He desperately hoped that Link was still at the library with his study group so he could have some time to himself. He tore into the room, slamming the door behind him. Breath shaky, he closed his eyes and leaned back against the door, sliding down to the floor and attempting to relax.  
“You alright, man?”  
His eyes shot open and met Link’s. Link, who just happened to be sitting at his desk and not at the library. Great. Link stood and began to step toward him slowly, almost as if he was afraid he’d spook him like a baby deer.  
“Rhett? Are you okay, buddy?”  
Rhett didn’t speak. He couldn’t. He was afraid if he tried, he’d break down. He could feel the lump growing in his throat over the fact that Link was even worried about him. He nodded and cleared his throat, averting his eyes to avoid eye contact with the blue eyed man.  
“’M fine.” His voice broke on the last word and he cleared it again, wiping away the tears that were threatening to fall, “Lost the game.”  
“That sucks, man, but don’t worry. Y’all can practice a little harder and then you’ll cream them next year. You just have to work on improv—“  
“The team didn’t lose. I did. I lost it for the whole team. I—“ He shook his head, wiping at the end of his nose to get the burning to subside.  
Link tilted his head, Rhett noticed, and observed him. Rhett fidgeted and with his fingers, sniffing and clearing his throat repeatedly. He could do it. He could keep from crying in front of Link. What he hadn’t noticed was Link stepping toward him until he felt the smaller man’s hand wrap around his wrist, prying him from the ground. Neither of them spoke as Link helped him out of his jacket and led him to his bed, sitting him there and helping him get his shoes off. He watched Link as he moved to get him a bottle of water and open it, handing it to him without a word. Link sat down next to Rhett, his face calm. Rhett felt like he was choking. Why was Link doing this for him?  
He downed the water and handed the bottle back to Link, “Why’re doin’ this, bo?”  
“Because you’re upset.”  
Rhett found himself with his face pressed hard against the curve of Link’s neck, his shoulders shaking from the force of his sobs. Link said nothing. He held him and patted his back. He even felt him occasionally rub his hand up and down, soothing the tall man. Just as he’d started to calm, Link began to pull away to look at him. He couldn’t let Link see him this way. He shook his head quickly and pulled link tight, forcing them both back on the bed. He was sure that if anybody had walked in at that point, they’d have a difficult time explaining why Link was currently in Rhett’s bed while Rhett clung to him like a starfish.  
Link remained silent. The only sound was his deep breathing and an occasional hum. Rhett relaxed deeper, his legs tangling with Link’s as he hummed. Rhett smiled softly against the other man’s chest as the hum buzzed against his cheek. He felt a kiss being pressed to the top of his head just as he slipped out of consciousness.  
Rhett gasped and bolted straight up in his bed. His empty bed. The sun shone brightly through the dorm window and he could only imagine that Link had gotten an early start on the day and left him here to sleep. Just to be sure, he stood and took a peek at Link’s bed. Empty, as well. Just as he was about to check for signs of how long he’d been gone, the door opened. He froze, his back to the door.  
Link fluffed the towel through his hair, putting his toiletry case on his desk and tossing the towel over his desk chair.  
“Good morning.” He bubbled. Rhett blushed at the nonchalant sound of his voice.  
“Good, er, good morning,” He mumbled, then snapped his eyes up to meet Link’s directly, “Listen, man, I just wanted to say thanks for last night and I’m sorry. I was just dealing with a lot of stress, so many things that I had to do this week, then the game happened and I couldn’t… I just… I… Thanks.”  
Link smiled brightly, shaking his head, “Don’t mention it.”


End file.
